


found you crying in the bathroom

by BrightestSun



Series: Au Yea August [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crying in the bathroom, Fluff, Gen, helping those in need, hogwarts house problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestSun/pseuds/BrightestSun
Summary: Sabrina's new at Hogwarts and finds a girl crying in the bathroom. Caught between peeing her wizards robe and risking a conversation with a sad student, she opts for the second. They end up bonding over worries and thoughts about Hogwarts.Day 6 of AU Yea August - Hogwartsjust a short and sweet story about bonding.





	found you crying in the bathroom

Crying in the school bathroom, an age old tradition which Sabrina was more than familiar with. She was honestly moderately surprised that she was the one to find someone crying just after the beginning of the school year, and not the other way around.

Hogwarts was enchanting and amazing though, the idea that anyone could find something to cry about on just their second day was completely ludicrous. They lived in a secret world of magic! And she was going to get to learn how to fly and never have a bad hair day, how could anyone not be ecstatic?

Sabrina pondered if she should just leave, maybe there was another washroom nearby, except maybe there wasn’t, and even if there was, she might not be able to find it. The prospect of peeing her pants on the second day of school was vastly overpowering the fear of having to pee while listening to someone sobbing, though it was honestly a close call.

Sabrina sat and tried to be as quiet as possible, but of course the inevitable was bound to happen. The soft, sobbing voice of a girl around her own age came from the stall “is someone there…?”

Sabrina fought back a groan, opting instead to let her head softly bump against the side of the stall, the dread of talking to whoever was in there was palpable. “yea…” she called back softly “I’m sorry, I’ll leave you alone don’t worry”

“ok…” the heartbroken tone on the girl’s voice shook Sabrina, reminding her of everyday she’d spent hiding alone somewhere, wanting to be left alone, but also longing desperately for someone to find her, talk to her.

Sabrina sighed softly to herself “what’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid…” the girl gasped out through ugly sobs.

_ I’m sure it is _ , “I’m sure it’s not. It’s ok, you can tell me”

The girl next to her drew a pained breath, trying to calm her breathing enough to form a coherent sentence. Sabrina waited patiently as she blew her nose and got her open sobbing down to quiet, gasping breaths.

“I don’t wanna be a Slytherin! Everyone says they are the meanest house! And I wanted to be in Gryffindor…” the girl next to her returned to sobbing uncontrollably.

Sabrina stroked at her green and silver tie thoughtfully, part of her wanted to tell the girl to get over herself. She didn’t put much stock into the idea that Slytherins were mean, she’d read up on the history and had been a little afraid as a muggleborn to have been sorted into the house. Everyone had been so nice to her so far though, just proof of how difficult it is to shake a bad reputation.

She was reminded of one loudmouthed blonde brat from her house who was open about how there shouldn’t be ‘mudbloods’ in his precious house, but he seemed part of a minority of hold over jerks.

She sighed, the crying from the next stall making it difficult to be unsympathetic “why’d you wanna be a Gryffindor then?”She asked with genuine interest. She wanted to help the girl, but of course she was also curious about the actual perception of the houses outside of the books.

“My boyfriend is there…” she sniffled.

Sabrina felt her empathy take another hit, it was hard to sympathize with someone whose biggest problem was that she was going to have to walk 100 meters before she could hold hands with her little boyfriend. “I mean, that’s not so bad right? You’ll have classes together and most of the areas are for all students, you won’t have a moment without him, even if he does wear red”

As Sabrina talked she realized some of the things she’d cried about in the same way, she wanted to believe they were much bigger and much more real, but as she thought on it, most of them probably weren’t. She’d cried the exact same way when her only friend was hold back a year. Her new classroom had been right next door, but at the time it still seemed like the end of the world.

The girl sniffled “some Gryffindor floozy is going to snatch him up! He’s so sweet, he won’t see it coming before it’s too late!” she barely made it through the sentence before her wails got the better of her.

Sabrina sighed, she’d felt the same way when she ‘lost’ her friend, what if she found a new best friend in her new class? “If he’s your boyfriend I’m sure he wouldn’t cheat on you right?”

The girl went almost quiet for a moment, then whispered something through sobbing breath.

“What?”

“He… He doesn’t quite know he’s my boyfriend… yet…” the crying girl admitted.

Sabrina almost laughed, but she felt like she understood the feeling. She got up and left the stall, washing her hands. “Then there’s an easy solution to your problem” she called out over the running water.

“What?” she asked hopefully.

“Well, if he’s officially your boyfriend then you’ll be golden right? Or… silver as the case may be.” Sabrina smiled at her own joke which seemed to fly by the girl. “so all we have to do is get him hooked before some floozy can get to him right?”

The girl sniffled, Sabrina could practically hear her contemplating. She heard the loud noise of the girl blowing her nose. “We?” she asked hesitantly, seemingly much more in control of her breath and voice.

Sabrina blinked for a moment, she hadn’t realized, but she had said we. She smiled to herself, guess she was invested at this point. She wanted to see how this played out, if nothing else it should land her a friend. “Yea… I wanna help you. Trust me, between the two of us no girl stands a chance” she said with false confidence, knowing nothing about love or dating.

The girl got up, moving around probably trying to make herself presentable, as impossible as that might be within the circumstances. The door opened moments later, revealing a thin blonde, her eyes puffed from crying and her hair a mess. In spite of this, Sabrina was taken aback by just how gorgeous the girl looked.

She sniffled one last time, then mechanically extended a hand towards her “I’m Chloé” as she looked at her, Sabrina could see the vulnerability and sadness slowly melting away, replaced with determination and confidence.

She smiled, taking the hand “Sabrina”

 


End file.
